


The Sweetest Alleviation

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 'That's My Girl (unless she's visibly colored)', 5h fandom behind completely despite, F/M, Gcfctyswvcckergzvdvkze that had me howlin!!, Hmmm I'd look around for Ally girls but I, If u down for normila caminah camally, Its ot3/normalren or nothin for me, Like lmao!!!, Lmao like black normani girls are deadass, Lol but black normani girls have the best jokes, There's also a chance I could run into some, dinally laurinah or camren then you need, don't wanna accidentally run into one who, like they've had me dyin all day, likes Dinah and her day 1 nigga, nonsense as it is like I don't need to see anymore, that shitty ass fandom givin me reasons, the only reason why I haven't left the, to every damn day with they nonstop fuckery, to keep your distance from me, who are still down for ot5 like I see enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Why did the first day have to be so unbearable?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but these two normani girls are so fuckin annoying though!! Like I can't believe the shit that comes outta these whack ass bitches mouths. Like goddamn, when the hell are y'all gonna keep Little Mix outcha damn mouths!? Lol like I can't believe that girl actually tweeted that shit though..... And it got so many retweets too!! Like bitch the Black Magic music video is based off of The Craft!! Damn, I shudder to think what that girl would've pulled outta her bitter ass if the girls had actually killed that girl like what actually happened in the movie. Lol like a little bit after the Black Magic video dropped, I remember the girl criticizing the girls for "actin younger than they actually are" just because there were lockers in the music video. Like y'all I'm not makin this shit up. I wish I was, though. The other one's annoying, too but not as annoying as the first one. Always subtweeting and shit about Little Mix...... God, I can't stand them! I had the misfortune of accidentally peeping the most annoying of them all complimenting Leigh on how cute she looked. She called Leigh "Pinnock", though. My face scrunched up so hard when I saw that tweet like no bitch keep my girl's name outcha mouth! But anyways, to all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Killua looked over at the clock. It was 9:00. He frowned. Canary always woke up at 8:30. Hm, well, he was hungry. Rolling out of bed, Killua walked out of their shared bedroom and down to the kitchen. He heard footsteps coming from upstairs as he ate his bowl of oatmeal, expecting Canary to come down and join him for breakfast. He frowned when she didn’t, quickly finishing the rest of his oatmeal before retracing his steps back to their bedroom. She was curled up in a ball fast asleep when he reentered their room.

           

He started to worry when the clock hit 11:20, hand nearly gripping his girlfriend’s shoulder to gently shake her awake when realization suddenly hit him up. Wow, he was such a dumbass.

           

Canary moaned, curling into an even tighter ball as she clutched at her stomach. She really wanted to shower right now but these damn cramps just wouldn’t let up.

           

“Canary.”

           

A hand lightly shook her shoulder. Canary begrudgingly opened her eyes, orbs widening when cookies and cream flavored ice cream and a bag of Milano cookies were thrust into her face.

           

“You’re on your period, right?”

           

Canary sat up, taking the sweets from Killua’s hands with a smile. “Yeah.”

           

“You can have some of my chocolate balls, too, if you want,” Killua offered kindly.

           

Canary smiled teasingly at the man. “I’m surprised. You never share your chocolate balls.”

           

“That’s right, so you should consider yourself lucky,” Killua smirked.

           

Canary rolled her eyes as she leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you.”

           

He smiled, using Canary’s lap as a headrest as he popped a chocolate ball into his mouth. Wait, but what if he felt like foolin’ around with Canary tonight? Hm, looks like he’d have to suppress whatever urges he felt for the next couple of days.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
